Rurouni Kenshin and the Princess of the Wolves
by Teen Idol GoGo Yubari
Summary: This is the story of a man slayer and the young woman who touched his heart. She changed him forever. But was it for the better... or worse?
1. Samurai Boy Meets a Wolf Girl

**Rurouni Kenshin:**

**And The Princess of the Wolves**

**Chapter One: Samurai Boy Meets A Wolf Girl**

_Scene: Kenshin is wandering through the forest. There are nice, green bamboo shoots growing in the area. It's raining chilly, soggy water that trickles down Kenshin's hair. Everything is soaking wet. This is during the revolution, and times are hard for young Kenshin._

Kenshin:(sigh) I suppose I won't have a peaceful nights sleep tonight either.

Man's voice: Hurry up! We have to find shelter before that wench and her wolves come!

Another Man's voice:Our village isn't too far from here.

Kenshin:(looking at the men from a distance) Oh, these men are ox drivers. It makes sense that they're afraid of wolves, but I wonder who this wench is that they're speaking of.

Man #1: What was that?!

Man #2: It came from over there, shoot it!

_A/N: The men fired their bow an arrows at the area that Kenshin was standing. Kenshin easily blocks them with his katana (no sakabato, this is still during the Revolution remember?). _

Kenshin: (sigh) That's what I get for talking to myself…

Man #2: There it is again! (prepares to release his arrow)

Man #1: (puts arm in front of his comrade) Shhh…don't fire recklessly. Wait for the beasts to come to you.

Man #2: What makes you so sure that the wolves will attack first?

Man #1: It's been raining hard for two weeks. Most of their game has taken shelter in the deep woods. I'll bet that oxen are just the things that the slobbery, mangy, mongrels what to shove down their oversized bellies.

Man #2: Oh, I see, that makes sense. And I'll bet we get some money out of it from the village!

_A/N: 15 minutes later…_

Kenshin: (still hiding in thicket) If I move, they'll try to shoot me. And it would be pointless anyway. (sigh) I wouldn't be very fast; my clothes are all wet and heavy! (he's not talking to himself, this is all in his head!)

Man #2: I wish those stinkin' wolves would attack already! This is so pointless!

_A/N: Suddenly, growls can be heard from the bushes behind Kenshin._

Kenshin: (eyes widen and he slowly turns around) How long have they been behind me?!

_A/N: The wolves charge towards Kenshin. They abruptly halt and twitch their ears intently. They ignore Kenshin and charge for the oxen._

Kenshin: Why did they spare me? (Kenshin hears a howl from a distance) I wonder if that's their leader…

_A/N: The men fire their arrows and kill five out of eight wolves cry. The remaining three retreat with minor injuries._

Man #2: Yeah you'd better run ya dawgs!!!

Man #1: …

Man #2: Eh? What's wrong, friend?

Man #1: I just remembered… whose territory we're in…

Man #2: (he looks clueless ashe blinks once) Um… (he blinks twice) Uh…(he blinks thrice, wait, is thrice a word?)

Man #1: (sigh) What an idiot! We're in Aleena's territory!

Man #2: Shut up! It's bad luck to speak her name!

_A/N: Before the men could speak again, a girl appeared in front of the thicket where Kenshin was. She was about ten yards away from the men. She looked to be around 5'6''; she had long, dark-brown hair which was obviously unkempt, yet still looked smooth. She had beautiful blue eyes, but they looked fierce as she coldly glared at the dumbfounded I like that word men . Her clothes were worn to shreds, tattered, and filthy. It looked as though she had worn them since she was little. She looked like she was built perfect to be a Shinobi, but Kenshin could see the traits of a Samurai in her glare._

Kenshin: Wow, she's fast!

Aleena: (stares sadly at the dead wolves and lets out a small wine, then she growls at the men) How dare you murder my kin!

Man #1: suddenly finding the courage to speak How dare you address us in such a tone, when it was your wolves that attacked us; we were merely protecting the oxen!

Aleena: You were well aware that my wolves were resting in this area, correct? That means that you would've had plenty of time to move along with your beasts, but no; instead you chose to stay here, and make my kin hungry and restless while you showed off your healthy oxen. (stares at the corpses and back to the men) I'm sure you got your money's worth.

Kenshin: (forgets and laughs out loud) She's got you guys there! (quickly realizes his mistake and covers his mouth)

_A/N: Aleena leaps forwards and turns around to face the thicket. She was obviously startled, but it quickly turns to resentment as she charges the thicket._

Aleena: Thought you could sneak up behind me and get away with it, human? (prepares to strike)

Kenshin: (prepares to draw katana)

Aleena: What?!

_A/N: Aleena did the most amazing thing. She was leaping forward, but as she leaped, she sniffed the air and leaped backward without touching the ground. She landed on top of one of the oxen's back._

Aleena: Something isn't right. (she howls to the other three wolves, which come out from behind the ox carts caring various parcels; then as swift as they came, they leave)

Man #1: We owe you for that stranger, come out, don't be shy

Man #2: Yeah! How 'bout we give you a warm meal and a ride to our village, it's the least we could do!

_A/N: Kenshin shows himself._

Kenshin: I appreciate the offer, but I have to decline your warm meal.

Man #2: How come?

Kenshin: Just look at your ox carts and you'll see!

_A/N: The men look behind them and can see that all of their food has been taken. Three guesses who did that!_

Man#1: Our food!!! Where'd it go?!!!!

Man #2: They took everything: the rice, beef, even our last bowl of soup!!!

Kenshin: Aleena's wolves did that. She wasn't going to kill you; she wanted to get a tastier revenge. She could have eaten you and your oxen, but instead she chose a meal that was already prepared and ready to eat! Aleena distracted you while her wolves stole the food, incase you were wondering how she did it! (laughs)

The Men: (faint)

Kenshin: Oro? Hey guys wake up! I still need a ride!! I'm having a bad day!


	2. Face to Face

**Rurouni Kenshin:**

**And The Princess of the Wolves**

**Chapter Two: Face to Face**

_A/N: Well the men finally came to, and Kenshin is getting his ride coughfreeloadercough_

Man #1: So, what's your name?

Kenshin: Kenshin Himura.

Man #1: My name's Heike.

Man #2: I'm Futa.

Heike: Me and Futa have been friends since we were kids.

Futa: Yeah, I feel more like his brother!

Heike: Obviously with a different mother!

All: (laugh)

Heike: Huh? What is this!

_A/N: Four figures dressed in black are standing in front of the cart._

Figure #1: Give us anything of value, and be quick about it!

Heike: Why should we?!

_A/N: The figures pull out swords, knives, miscellaneous sharp objects, A MACE!!!! (just kidding about the mace; there is no mace)_

Futa: You make a hard bargain, but we'll cooperate! (nervous laugh)

Kenshin: (anime fall) Are you serious? You don't have anything valuable left!

Heike: Yes we do.

_A/N: The men reach into the back of the carts, and pull out the five wolf corpses (remember from ch.1?)_

Kenshin: (looks freaked out) How long have those things been lying back there?

Figure #1: Good, these will do nicely.

Figure #2: We'll take your oxen and carts as well!

Futa: You can't do that!!!

Figure #3: Let's take the clothes on their backs while we're at it.

Figure #4: That young woman with red hair has a katana at her side; that could be worth a bundle.

Kenshin: (jumps down from the cart, and faces the bandits) First of all, I'm not a girl, I'm a man. he draws his sword Secondly, you're not taking anything.

Figure #2: I'd like to see you try!

Figures: NOW DIE!!!

_A/N: If you blinked you would have missed it. Kenshin swung his sword with speed and precision. He killed three bandits with ease. Only one was left standing. The bandit charged at Kenshin, swinging his sword wildly. Every strike Kenshin would block; they seemed equal. The bandit swung a mighty blow toward Kenshin, but Kenshin leaped up to doge, and brought his sword down to the ground; he sliced the man in half._

Heike: O.O

Futa: o.O

_A/N: A twig snaps in a nearby bush. Kenshin throws his katana at the bush._

Kenshin: Who's there? Show yourself! (steps closer)

_A/N: Kenshin peers into the bush and can see Aleena crouching behind it. She is baring her teeth at him; she tries to growl at him, but it ends up sounding more like a muffled cry. It finally occurred to Kenshin that she saw him murder the bandits._

Kenshin: (thinking) She's a lot younger than she seems; why, she's only a little girl. (speaking) I am sorry; here, let me help you up. (holds out his hand)

Aleena: (tries to scoot away from him)

_A/N: A giant black wolf dive-bombs Kenshin. Kenshin scoops up Aleena in one arm and grabs his katana with the other; he manages to side-roll out of the wolf's way._

Wolf: Give me back my daughter!!!

Kenshin: You can talk?!

Aleena: Papa! (starts to bite, punch, claw, and kick Kenshin) Let me go! Papa help!!

Kenshin: (trying to ignore Aleena's attacks) What kind of father are you? You nearly killed your own daughter back there!

Wolf: Do you know who you're speaking to, human? I am Akira, the supreme ruler of the wolves. Don't you ever tell me how to act, whelp!

Aleena: (continues what she's doing to Kenshin)

Kenshin: Ow! Will you stop that?! It hurts!

Aleena: Just let me go, and I'll stop!!!!!

Kenshin: (out of pure agitation) NO!!

Aleena: (continues)

Kenshin: Will you just calm down?!!! (strikes her hard in the stomach with the katana's handle, causing her to knock out) (sighs) What a relief.

_A/N: Akira charges Kenshin._

Akira: (digs his fangs into Kenshin's side) HOW DARE YOU HARM HER!!!!!!!!

_A/N: Well Kenshin is in a bit of a bind right now. Akira was very reckless; he nearly crushed Aleena with his fangs. Luckily Kenshin moved her out of the way; unfortunately, Kenshin dropped his katana in the process, leaving him utterly defenseless._

Kenshin: (thinking) I have to get my sword, but I can't, not with Aleena in the way. (to the men) Here catch! (he throws Aleena to them)

Futa: (catches her) If I keep holding her, that wolf will come after me… Heike, catch! (throws Aleena to Heike)

Heike: (catches her) You think I'm going to hold her after I hear that! (throws her back to Futa)

Futa: (throws Aleena back to Heike)

Heike: (throws her back to Futa)

_A/N: This continues for awhile. Think of it as a game of hot potato, with Aleena as the potato. Kenshin isn't doing very well. He's on the verge of fainting or worse. All he can think about is one burning memory._

**Kenshin's memory:**

Tomoe: "You seem so happy right now."  
Kenshin: "Is that so?"  
Tomoe: "If your life had taken another route, you could have been content living like this, working your field, eating the food you raised with your own hands…"  
Kenshin: "I've been thinking since we arrived here. I was trained in the teachings of Hiten Mitsuguri Ryu. I was taught to live in balance with the world around me. I wanted to create a new world for those who do not have the power. I wanted to insure the safety of the common man. But now I realize this was a misguided idea. The best thing I can do is live here, and create life instead of destroying it. I've never known peace until now. It is only recently that I have understood what that word means. Living here, walking to the village, and coming home with you. It made me realize how horrible my life as an assassin really was. There's one reason I've learned this essential lesson. It's you. You are the one who showed me this new way to live."  
Tomoe: "May I tell you something?"  
Kenshin: "Yes."  
Tomoe: "My father is an employee of the Shogunate in Edo (Edo was the first name given to Tokyo). He is neither a skilled swordsman nor a statesman, but he is a kind man. My mother died while she was giving birth to Enishi, my brother. That's why I'm both a sister and a mother to him. He's a sweet little brother. We were never wealthy, but we always lived happily. I was engaged to be married late last year. I'd known my fiancé since we were children, and he was an envoy for the Shogunate. My brother was very jealous, but otherwise everything was going smoothly. Shortly before the wedding day, my fiancé was killed in the streets of Kyoto. When I heard the news, I couldn't stay in Edo any longer. Tragedy often causes people to think the wrong thing. So, I came to Kyoto. Trying to escape the pain of what my life had become. That's when I met you. That is the kind of woman I am. I am sorry. I've... You...You have to go Kenshin. You… need to save this world… continue to be a hitokiri! "

_A/N: In the morning, before Kenshin wakes up, Tomoe dresses and leaves. ("This man destroyed my happiness. Then, he replaced it with a new one. Farewell. Farewell to you, my second love.") All she leaves behind is her blue shawl. _

_A/N: By the time Kenshin wakes up, Tomoe is gone._


	3. Don't Give Up!

****

_A/N: All right, before I go on to Ch.3 I realize I need to clarify some things. In case you can't read between the lines, Tomoe is (or was, whichever you prefer) Kenshin's wife. Kenshin's age is a very good question, if you were wondering that, kudos to you! Here's a short timeline:_

_**Kenshin begins learning Hiten Mitsuguri Ryu……………………………………………………………..age: 6**_

_**Kenshin becomes the Hitokiri Batosai………………………………………………............................. .age: 14**_

_**Kenshin marries Tomoe…………………………………………………………………………………… age: 15**_

**_Kenshin in our story………………………………………………………………………………………….age: 16 _**

_A/N: Well there you go! Let's move on to chapter three shall we?_

**Chapter Three: Don't Give Up! **_A/N: Kenshin is struggling desperately to grab a hold of his katana (which is still on the ground). Akira's bite is growing fiercer by the second. Kenshin's ribs are being crushed under the mighty wolf's jaws._

Kenshin: (weary smile)

Akira: What are you so happy about, human?!

Kenshin: You really are a blood-thirsty beast. I don't have Aleena anymore, you could easily take her from Heike and Futa, yet you still want to kill me. (grabs his katana)

Akira: SHUT UP!!! (slams Kenshin against a tree)

_A/N: The pain was almost unbearable for Kenshin. He could feel a shockwave travel through his entire body. He coughed up blood as his back hit the tree. He fell to the ground head-first, too sore to move and gasping for breath._

Akira: I forgot how fragile you humans are.

_A/N: Heike and Futa fire their arrows at Akira (about time they did something useful), but they miss… _

Akira: Blast you humans! You're so aggravating!

Heike/Futa: AHHHH!!! We didn't mean it!!!!!

_A/N: Heike and Futa run away like the wimps they are. By the way, Aleena's on the ground. They dropped her awhile ago._

Akira: Wha- ARGHHH!! (coughs up blood)

Heike: What the-?

Futa: Whoa..

_A/N: Kenshin had driven his sword into the black wolf's back. The blade went all the way down Akira's underbelly. The rain fell harder. It caused Kenshin's blood to travel down his cold blade. Kenshin just stood there on Akira back, letting the rain run down his wounds. _

Akira: (gasping for breath) For dishonoring you earlier; I apologize.

Kenshin: (breathing hard) Accepted.

Akira: This is going to be a death match; only one of us will see the break of dawn.

Kenshin: I understand.

Akira: You ready? (digs his claws into the ground)

Kenshin: Come on. (grips his katana tightly)

_A/N: A loud boom of thunder shakes the earth. Akira thrashes his back against boulders. Kenshin holds on for dear life. Akira shakes his back to get Kenshin off. Akira shakes one last time with all his might. Kenshin holds on to his sword tighter, but falls anyway. He didn't let go of his katana, and when he fell he dragged the katana through Akira's flesh, cutting off Akira's front left leg. Kenshin side rolls out of the way of the blood oozing out of the wolf's wound._

Akira:(gasping) All my life I've despised you humans. You take away everything we animals work hard to keep. Anything we hold sacredis no more than a piece of trash to you. (bares fangs that are now dripping green ooze) Your kind calls us beasts, when the only beasts I see are you humans! (his leg grows back, but only the muscles and tendons)

Kenshin: (covers his nose and mouth with his sleeve) (thinking) The stench! It's almost unbearable! It's like the scent of rotting, decaying carcass!

Futa: I've heard of this!

Heike: You mean what's happening to that wolf?

Futa: Yeah, I heard that when guardians of the forest or other areas are full of hate or malice; they become demons! Kenshin may be a great swordsman, but I don't think that one man can stand up to a demon!

Heike: I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into Kenshin! Because you're going to be the one to get yourself out!


	4. Battle! Defeat the Wolf of Suffering!

**Chapter Four: Battle! Defeat the Wolf of Suffering! **_A/N: Akira has transformed into a demon wolf and will stop at nothing to see Kenshin die. Isn't this a wonderful day for Kenshin? _

Akira: This will hardly be a battle; it will be more like a massacre.

Kenshin: Say what you want, your words do not intimidate me.

Akira: Pretty confident for a human.

Kenshin: Well, I killed you once already. So, I just can't loose!

_A/N: Akira attacks Kenshin with ten times more speed, power, and precision than before. Kenshin barely doges each of Akira's attacks. Kenshin unfortunately is now backed into a huge boulder; he can't doge at all._

Akira: (licks his fangs) Well, this is the end human!

Kenshin: (legs quaking from exhaustion)

Akira: Oh look, you're fatigued! I'll try to make your death as painless as possible!

Kenshin: Shut up! I'm only worn out from hearing your talk! I'm not going to die in the fangs of a dog!

Akira: DOG?!!!!! You're dead where you stand, boy!

Kenshin: (charges for Akira)

Akira: (growls) I'm the one who does the charging around here!!! (charges Kenshin)

Kenshin: (runs at full speed)

Akira: (charging) This is all too easy! You're practically running into my mouth!!!

Kenshin: That's the idea! (draws katana)

Akira: (starts to slow down) W-what did you say?!

Kenshin: (already closing in on Akira) You may be as tough as rock, but I'm guessing your innards aren't!

_A/N: Kenshin charges straight into Akira's mouth, sword first. He slashes through Akira from the inside out. barfing I can't believe I'm writing this! After the slashing is over, Kenshin faints out of weariness._

_---_

_A/N: When Kenshin faints, he doesn't have a peaceful slumber. All of the dreams, or rather nightmares, he has had have always been the same every time. This dream is very different, however._

**Kenshin's Dream:**

_A/N: A tiny black wolf pup is running frantically through a dense forest at the darkest time of night. It runs up to a clearing where 4 human figures are killing a small wolf pack. One blue-black female wolf is fighting back. She is able to wound all of the men, but not severely. She is digging her fangs into one man's leg trying desperately to rip it off. Another man kicks her in the soft, vulnerable area of her head, just behind her ears. Blood comes gushing out of her head. She falls to the ground motionless. _

Man who killed the wolf: "That wolf got you pretty good on that leg of yours, eh?"

Man who got bit: "Shut up!"

Man: "Let's just leave these stinkin' wolves here; they're useless!"

Another man: "This was pretty good target practice though!"

_A/N: They all leave laughing and drinking sake. The pup comes out of hiding and slowly makes his way to the blue-black female wolf, his mother._

Female wolf: "A-Akira… is that…you?"

Akira: "Yes it's me mommy. Don't worry; you're going to be okay!"

_A/N: A Sandy brown male wolf crawls toward them. He is Akira's father. He has a deep wound in his back, and his throat has been slashed. He leans against his mate._

Female wolf: "Jen…I'm so cold…"

Jen: "Sapphire it's all right I'm here."

_A/N: Jen licks Sapphire's wound on her head._

Sapphire: "That…feels…nice………Jen... I'm afraid…"

Jen: "It's okay……It's not bad to die."

Sapphire: "Thank… you…"

_A/N: Sapphire dies. Akira is in shock._

Jen: "It's funny…I always thought I'd be the first to die since she's stronger than me. Damn those humans!"

Akira: "M-mommy……MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jen: "Hush now Akira, you have to be strong for what I'm about to ask you to do!"

Akira: "W-what is it Daddy?"

Jen: "I want you to kill me all right?"

Akira: "Huh?! No way!!! I can't do that!!!!!!!!"

Jen: "C'mon I'm in pain over here! You don't want that do you?!"

Akira: "N-no…"

Jen: "Then do it."

Akira: "…"

Jen: "NOW SON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_A/N: Akira bites his father in the throat._

Jen: "I-I….want you to know…….that I'm……proud of you son."

_A/N: Akira feels awful. If wolves could cry, he'd be bawling. _

Jen: "Your mother just told me……that she……l-loves you……and always will……"

_A/N: Akira clamps his fangs down on Jen's neck as hard as he possibly can. Jen is now dead. Akira howls long and hard._

_A/N: Akira takes one last look at his parents ("I swear to you, that I will hate humans with all my heart. For what they've done, I can never forgive!")_


	5. Kenshin's Guilty Conscience

**Chapter Five: Kenshin's Guilty Conscience **

_A/N: Kenshin awakens to the sound of wolf howls and growls. He opens his eyes and sees that he's laying on a futon in a warm, cozy little room. He turns his head to the left and sees a little girl around 7 years old with big brown eyes and long chocolate-brown hair staring at him. He's badly startled and falls off the futon._

Little Girl: Mister, are you ok?

Kenshin: (quickly sits up) I'm fine! You just surprised me!

Little Girl: (touches Kenshin's hair)

Kenshin: Erm…may I ask what you're doing?

Little Girl: (stops abruptly and puts her head on the ground) I'm very sorry sir! It's just that I've never seen anyone with red hair before. I didn't mean to insult you!

Kenshin: It's all right! Don't worry you didn't insult me! Here, (bows his head) you're welcome to touch my hair any time you want!

Little Girl: Really?! (touches his hair and giggles)

Kenshin: My name is Kenshin what's yours?

Little Girl: Lynn. You're nothing like the other Samurai I've heard about, Kenshin.

Kenshin: What have you heard about other Samurai?

Lynn: That they're cruel, mean, murderers, and live by a strict code of honor. If you don't follow it when you're around a Samurai then your better off dead!

Kenshin: (notices that his wounds have been cleaned and bandaged) So, who dressed my wounds?

Lynn: My mother, Takiko.

Kenshin: Do you know of two men named Heike and Futa?

Lynn: Futa's my father and Heike's my Uncle!

Kenshin: Oro?!

Lynn: What?

Kenshin: (thinking) I'm guessing Lynn took after her mother more than her father!

_A/N: The door slides open and a young boy also around 7 years old enters the room. He has black hair and almond-brown eyes. _

Little Boy: Oh boy you're awake!!! Out of the room Lynn, I need to have a man-to-man conversation with him!

Lynn: But Kenjii, it isn't really a man-to-man conversation when you can barely fit into a pair of sandals!

Kenjii: That's Kenjiioumaru-samma to you! Now get out Lynn! It's bad enough that the first thing he saw when he woke up was your ugly face!

Lynn: WHAT DID YOU SAY???!!!!!

Kenjii: I SAID TOU HAVE AN UGLY FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND IT'S JUST GOING TO KEEP GETTING UGLIER AND UGLIER EVERY YEAR!!!!!!!!!

Lynn: Well at least I grow a few inches each year, unlike you who haven't grown an inch since you were 3!

Kenjii: That's not true!!!!! I measure myself every day!!!!

Lynn: Are you serious?

Kenjii: Yeah, why?

Lynn: Because, only an extremely short person would measure themselves everyday…

Kenjii: GET OUT!!!!!!!!!

Lynn: Right now?

Kenjii: YES!

Lynn: I don't feel like it!

Kenjii: Fine! Just shut up while I talk to him!

Lynn: (sticks out her tongue) What do you need to talk to Kenshin about anyway?

Kenjii: (ignoring Lynn) Please honorable Samurai, allow me to be your student!

Kenshin: Oro? Well…I…

Lynn: Kenjii, you know that your father, Heike, wants you do be an ox driver like him when you grow up!

Kenjii: …

_A/N: The door slides open again and a woman that looks like an older version of Lynn steps in. She's carrying a tray of rice, bean paste, dumplings, and a glass of warm green tea. When she spoke, her voice sounded kind and gentle, like she was born to be a mother._

Woman: Lynn! Kenjii! Stop pestering the poor boy. Go outside and make yourselves useful by helping your fathers with the rice fields.

Lynn: Yes Mommy!

Kenjii: Yes Mrs. Takiko!

_A/N: Both children go outside._

Takiko: (sits next to the futon) Here, (scoots tray along the futon to Kenshin) I can't believe you're already awake with such injuries! Like a lot of young men, you recover quickly! (laughs)

Kenshin: (wolfing down the food gratefully) I can't believe I'm so hungry!

Takiko: Well you've been asleep for nearly a day.

Kenshin: (choking on food)

Takiko: (slaps his back to stop him from choking) Oops…

_A/N: Takiko forgets that Kenshin has rib injuries and by slapping him, well you can guess what happens…_

Kenshin: OOOUUUCH!!!!!!!!!

Takiko: My God… Kenshin are you all right?!

Kenshin: I'm fi- (still choking on food)

Takiko: I am sooo sorry!

Kenshin: (starts chugging his tea to let his food go down)

Takiko: (gasps) Kenshin! You shouldn't drink the tea so fast; I just boiled it a few minutes ago and it's very, very-

Kenshin: HOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_A/N: Well Kenshin turns eating into a battle he can't win (sweat drop). When he's finally done…_

Kenshin: Thank you.

Takiko: For what?

Kenshin: For dressing my wounds.

Takiko: Nonsense! Anyone would have done the same.

Kenshin: I didn't want to ask the children this, but I was wondering where those howls are coming from?

Takiko: Oh that? That's Aleena.

Kenshin: ALEENA??? She's making that noise? Who brought her? How's she doing? She isn't hurt is she?

Takiko: Not all at once!

Kenshin: Sorry…

Takiko: (giggles) It's cute that you care about her!

Kenshin: (blushes) I'm just… It's not what you think!

Takiko: There's no need to be bashful! She is quite pretty when she's sleeping. (brings her hair behind her ears, revealing bandages on her arm)

Kenshin: What happened to your arm?

Takiko: Hm? Oh, this? Aleena bit me. (howling stops)

Kenshin: She bit you?! How could anyone do such a thing to a kind person like you?!

Takiko: She was terrified.(laughs) You should've seen what she did to Heike and my husband! Go see her; Kenshin was it? It would do her some good to see a familiar face!

Kenshin: I wouldn't call myself 'a familiar face'. She can't stand me!

Takiko: (stands up and walks to the shoji, orpaper door)

Kenshin: Hey! Where're you going?

Takiko: (reaches into her sleeve, pulls out a dumpling, and tosses it to Kenshin)

Kenshin: (catches it)

Takiko: (smiles) There! That'll give you an excuse to go see her! She's in room across from this one. (leaves)

Kenshin: … (thinking) How can I face her after what I've done? I killed her father after all…

_A/N: Kenshin finally gets up and leaves his room. He slowly makes his way to the shoji across the hall. He hesitates for a moment or two before he slides it open. Aleena was sleeping on the hard wood floor instead of the futon which was right next to her. Kenshin sat down beside her._

Kenshin: (thinking) For some reason I imagined that while she slept, she would have her mouth wide open drooling and snoring. But Takiko was right! She does look kind of cute when she's sleeping!

_A/N: Kenshin couldn't help himself; he laid his hand on her head and stroked her hair. Aleena stirred and for a brief moment she smiled, but it turned into fury immediately afterward. She sank her teeth into his wrist. Kenshin didn't even flinch. Her eyes startled him; they quickly reminded him of the same hate in the eyes of Akira. But her eyes differed by one crucial factor: she showed mercy. After a few seconds she stopped._

Kenshin: Here. (sets dumpling in front of her on the floor)

Aleena: (looks at it intently)

Kenshin: It's food.

Aleena: (still staring at it)

Kenshin: Aren't you hungry?

Aleena: (looks at him blankly)

Kenshin: I know you can talk.

Aleena: (looks at the shoji then back at Kenshin)

Kenshin: Oh I see, you want me to leave.

Aleena: (nods)

Kenshin: You're way too cute for your own good! You know that?!

Aleena: …?

_A/N: Kenshin stand up to leave, but hears a noise coming from behind. He turns around and sees Aleena gobbling up the dumpling in no time flat! _

Kenshin: (nervous smile/laugh) So you are hungry eh? (thinking) She eats like an animal!

Aleena: (licking the area of the floor where the dumpling was)

Kenshin: (sweat drop) I'll bring you a tray of food…

Aleena: Thank you, but I've already eaten.

Kenshin: Wow, you spoke…

Aleena: Yeah… I just don't like to use human tongue.

Kenshin: If you've already eaten then why did you eat that dumpling just now?

Aleena: How can anyone throw away food?

Kenshin: Still, you shouldn't eat when you're stuffed!

Aleena: I'm never 'stuffed'; I eat everything I can, because food may not be there the next day.

Kenshin: Who told you that?!

Aleena: No one, it's instinct! (she said this as if Kenshin was crazy)

Kenshin: (stares at his wrist which is bleeding)

Aleena: (ties a piece of cloth around his wrist)

Kenshin: Thanks, where did you get the cloth?

Aleena: (shows him the blanket on the futon; it has a piece missing in the middle) It's ok! I'm not using it!

Kenshin: That isn't your blanket!!!

Aleena: Yes it is! Takiko gave me it!

Kenshin: She let you _borrow_ it, not _have_ it!

Aleena: Borrow?

Kenshin: You don't know what borrow means?

Aleena: (shakes head) Nope!

Kenshin: (sighs) I'll explain it to you later!

Aleena: I'm sorry.

Kenshin: For biting me?

Aleena: No, for biting too hard!

Kenshin: Why did you bite me in the first place?!

Aleena: I had to figure out what kind of person you are.

Kenshin: Huh?

Aleena: Well, when I bit the two men you were with they yelped like puppy dogs. That told me that they're cowardly, but they immediately told their families to get back, that tells me that they're family oriented.

Kenshin: You found that out by biting them?

Aleena: Yes.

Kenshin: What about when you bit Takiko?

Aleena: She was trembling, but she didn't cry out in pain. That means that she tries to remain calm no matter what. When I stopped she smiled warmly at me; my whole body felt guilt afterwards. That means that she's a kind person.

Kenshin: Wow…What did you find out about me?

Aleena: Nothing.

Kenshin: (anime fall) W-What do you mean nothing???

Aleena: You didn't seem to notice my bite at all.

Kenshin: What are you talking about?! Of course I did!

Aleena: You weren't focusing on the pain. You were looking into my eyes the entire time. I wonder... you must be guilty of some awful crim-

Kenshin: Shut up! You don't even know me!

Aleena: You must be foolish too! Seeing as you the one who asked what I found out about you!

Kenshin: (looking down, clenching his fists, and trembling) Just shut up!

Aleena: That proves it; mass murder.

Kenshin: SHUT UP!!! (draws his katana and swings it towards Aleena, he stops it as it barely punctures her neck)

Aleena:(glares at him directly in the eyes) You can't kill someone when they look right at you. You must have a moral code that doesn't involve killing women or children. And the way you hesitated before drawing your blade, even if you didn't notice that yourself, means that you have a conscience, even if it is a guilty one.

Kenshin: (puts his katana back in its sheath)

Aleena: (cheerful again) So what did you find out about me?

Kenshin: (thinking) I can't tell her I killed her father! I can't tell her I'm a hitokiri! I can't tell her anything! And yet… it's as if she already knows…

Aleena: What's wrong?

Kenshin: I have to go! (he runs out of the room)

_A/N: Kenshin ran outside in the back yard. The fresh air did him some good. He kept wondering a lot of things: Why did he feel so guilty for killing a wolf? What was with that strange dream he had? Why did it bother him that Aleena knew so much about him without really knowing the truth? This one puzzled him the most: Why did all that not seem to matter when he was around her? Then something strange occurred to Kenshin…_

_**Kenshin had never told Aleena his name.**_


	6. Getting To Know You

_A/N: I'd like to take this time to thankKayrana__ for reviewing me. When I put this story on , I didn't think that anyone would review me. So THANK YOU VERY MUCH for reviewing!!! About the whole San and Aleena similarities... I had actually thought of this story when I was 10 and I hadn't watched Princess Mononoke until I was 11. So you can imagine how creeped out I felt when I watched it. Sure Aleena doesn't look at all like San, but the personalities are so alike it's scary. I am sorry if she acts a lot like San; it's not my fault... I think... er... (Perky voice) Enjoy this next Chapter!!!_

**Chapter Six: Getting to Know You**

_A/N: Kenshin is sleeping in his futon. He feels the sunlight hit his face through the window and slowly opens his eyes and sees…that Aleena is lying less than an inch away from him! Kenshin stiffens. Aleena snuggles up against him in her sleep. _

Kenshin: W-w-w-what the hell happened?!!

_A/N: Kenshin falls of the futon and Aleena falls on top of him. Kenshin's mouth was open and so was Aleena's, so when they fell they sort of…kissed. Aleena wakes up._

Aleena: (mouth still on his, but raises an eyebrow)

Kenshin: (blushing furiously)

_A/N: The shoji slides open and Takiko comes in. I love comical misunderstandings (laughs maniacally) (people start to leave) No wait!! Come back!! I'll stop!!!_

Takiko: So are you awake already Ke- (stares)

Kenshin: …

Aleena: …?

Takiko: Young man, when I told you to get to know her better…I DID NOT MEAN THIS!!!

_A/N: The shoji opens again and Futa comes in._

Takiko: -AND UNDER MY OWN ROOF YET!

Futa: Honey, what's with all the screaming? Hm? (stares)

Takiko: See? I was just telling them that-

Futa: Wow Kenshin! So that's why you wanted to keep her around! You dog you!

Takiko: (anime fall)

_A/N: Aleena sits up on Kenshin. (yes, in a wrong looking way)_

Aleena: So, your name is Kenshin?

Futa: Oh wow! She hasn't even learned your name yet and already you've slept together? What a guy!

Kenshin:(blushing) Can you get him out of here please?!

Futa: Mt. Fujiyama has erupted!

Aleena: What's he talking about?

Kenshin: I'm not so sure…

Takiko: You're not helping dear! pushes him out the door I'm just going to make breakfast. Come down later. (leaves)

Kenshin: (whispers) Aleena, please get off me…

Aleena: (didn't hear him) What was that all about?

Kenshin: Get off me please…

Aleena: Huh? Did you say somethi- ow!

Kenshin: W-what's wrong?

Aleena: You're getting stiff and it starting to hurt!

Kenshin: (blushing in the deepest shade of red imaginable) GET OFF ME NOW!!!!

Aleena: (gets off)

Kenshin: (sits up) Why were you sleeping with me?!

Aleena: I had a bad dream…

Kenshin: Oh I see; you had a nightmare.

Aleena: What's a nightmare?

Kenshin: It's another name for a bad dream.

Aleena: So things can have two names?

Kenshin: Yes, sometimes.

Aleena: So I can have two names?

Kenshin: Well there's your first and last name so, I guess…

Aleena: First and last names?

Kenshin: For example, my first name is Kenshin and my last name is Himura.

Aleena: So my first name is Aleena?

Kenshin: Yes.

Aleena: Why are you also called Himura?

Kenshin: It's a name people get from their fathers.

Aleena: So…I'm Aleena Akira?

Kenshin: No! Your father's last name!

Aleena: Ummmm…I don't think he has one.

Kenshin: I guess you don't need one. I doubt wolves have last names anyway.

Aleena: (whispers softly) Wolves…wolf…Aleena Wolf…

Kenshin: Aleena?

Aleena: (laughs) My name is Aleena Wolf!

Kenshin: (smiles and walks toward the shoji) I'm going to go eat breakfast; care to join me, Miss Wolf?

Aleena: (smiles and nods)

_A/N: The dinning table was filled with food and warm, cheerful people. At the ends of the table were Heike and Futa. On Heike's right was his son, Kenjii, and on his left was his wife, Kina. Kina is Takiko's younger sister. Kina is quite pretty, beautiful actually. Her long, black hair tied in a braid with a white ribbon in it. To Futa's right was Takiko, and to his left sat Lynn. The family would chat about things they planned to do that day or the next, or anything that happened the day before that they forgot to talk about during dinner. But even with all the ruckus and sounds of eating, they fell into a dead, eerie silence as soon as Kenshin and Aleena entered the little room. _

Kenshin: (sits between Lynn and Kenjii) Aleena aren't you going to sit down to eat?

Aleena: (stands at the entrance to the small room) I…uhh…looks at the floor

_A/N: Kina, who even in her childhood was always someone who wanted others to feel welcomed, stood up and walked over to Aleena. She smiled tenderly, took Aleena's hand in her own, and led her to the table. As they were heading over to it, Aleena stared at Kina's hand. It was the first time she saw anyone with the same shaped 'paw', as she called it, as herself. They both sat down, yet Aleena was still clinging on to Kina as an infant grasps its mother's arms._

Kina: Aleena, you can let go of me now.

Aleena: squeezes her hand

Takiko: (laughs) You obviously don't know what it's like to have a daughter, Kina! They're much more affectionate than any son.

Kina: You think I could be her mother-

Kenjii: (stands up) No way! I'm so sick of this! Only two days ago, we wouldn't dare mention _her _name, and now she's living under our own roof! She's not wolf and she's _definitely_ not human! She's a law against nature! And now you expect me to call her 'sister'?!

_A/N: The room was filled with an overwhelming silence. Long and loud._

Lynn: K-Kenjii, don't you think that was a bit harsh?

Kenjii: Harsh?! Do you wanna know harsh Lynn?!

_A/N: Kenjii suddenly brought his anger out on Lynn._

Kenjii: How can you not remember that winter when we were both four?! _She _came to our village, and commanded her wolves to kill _all_ of our oxen! Because of that, we only ate one miniscule meal a day! (tears in eyes) My baby sister didn't make it past her first birthday!

Heike: Kenjii! That is enough! If you say one more word about the matter then I'll make work you like a dog today!

Kenshin: T-Takiko, if your sister, Kina, lost a daughter, then how could you have joked about it like that?!

Takiko: She says that joking about it helps to ease the pain…

Aleena: (stands up and lightly squeezes) Kina's shoulder I'm sorry…

Kina: A-Aleena…

Aleena: (walks over to Kenjii)

Kenjii: S-stay back!

Aleena: (hugs him close) This is what humans to one another; they call it a hug, right?

_A/N: Kenjii was too stunned to speak. He actually felt comfort in the embrace, and that was what made him hug her in return._

Aleena: I am sorry that your sister will never be able to hug you in this way…

_A/N: Kenjii couldn't stop the tears from falling. Her buried his face in Aleena's chest out of embarrassment. Even so, his words were heard, clear as crystal._

Kenjii: I want to be a strong warrior some day. I want to be strong, so that I can protect people from harm! I want to be a Samurai!

_A/N: Aleena pulled away from the embrace, and Kenjii could feel his confidence diminishing. Aleena punched him in the face, knocking him backwards._

Everyone at the table: Aleena?!

Kenjii: (sits up) W-what was that for?! (rubs the red mark from the punch)

Aleena: I don't like the way you were yelling at your cousin!

Kenjii: That's not a good enough reason to hit me!

Aleena: You have no idea how privileged you are, being the only young male in your pack! You don't know what it's like to defend your title!

Kenjii: What made you start thinking about that?!

Aleena: Of course you think you can be a warrior! I have no idea what a Samurai is, but you probably think you can accomplish that easily as well!

Kenjii: I can become a Samurai!! I'm brave enough to face any challenge!

Aleena: You're confusing bravery with foolishness.

_A/N: Kenjii punches Aleena in the face with more force than he knew he had. Aleena nearly fell backwards, but was able to regain her balance. Kenjii saw her lips begin to spill out a sliver of crimson blood, he took this as an encouragement to see how much this wolf-girl could bleed. He punched her again, Aleena doing nothing in her defense. Kenjii punches her relentlessly, Aleena is still showing no sign of resistance._

Kenjii: Continues punching wildly I don't care if you said you were sorry! You still killed my baby sister!!!!

Aleena: (holds Kenjii back by placing her hand against his forehead)

Kenjii: (still swinging arms wildly)

_A/N: Aleena takes her hand off Kenjii's forehead, and lets the boy charge for her. She jumps up and out of his way at the last possible second, and drop-kicks him in the back. Kenjii is sent to the floor, head first. Aleena sits on his back to make sure he doesn't get up._

Aleena: I'm tired of you humans blaming things on me! I was only nine winters old when all this happened; everyone just assumes that the _human_ is the leader! I was no longer a pup back then, therefore I was the weakest adult; forced to eat last during a winter with barely any food to begin with! I went for weeks without a crumb! At least you ate each day! My first kill in a hunt was when I killed one of your oxen, if I hadn't, I would've most certainly died! That ox was the only thing that kept my body alive through all of that bloody winter, because I couldn't bring my self to eat the wolves that died along the trail for food like the rest of our pack!!! If you think that winter was harsh for you, then you truly are a fool.

Kenjii: I-I'm sorry…

Aleena: Gets off Kenjii and helps him get up

_A/N: Everyone continues to eat breakfast._

Heike: Kenjii, you're still working three times as much as you normally do in the rice fields.

Kenjii: Yes sir...

_A/N: Everyone finishes breakfast, and Heike and Futa go outside to work. Kenjii is about to follow, but is stopped by Aleena._

Kenjii: What is it now?!

Aleena: I'm going to help you with the 'rice fields'.

Kenjii: But you're a girl; it's a man's jo- ouch!

_A/N: Lynn had elbowed Kenjii in the side._

Kenjii: What was that for, Lynn?!

Lynn: If someone is offering you help than it means that you have less work to do. If you had any sense at all, then you would accept regardless of her gender.

Kenjii: Hey, you're right! Aleena come on, you can help me plow!

Aleena: 'Plow'?

Kenjii: (sighs) I guess someone who's clueless is better than nothing...

_A/N: Meanwhile..._

Takiko: So, Kenshin, do you know how to cook?

Kenshin: Uh, no, I don't, actually.

Kina: Really? It's a good thing you're not married yet!

Kenshin: Well, you see...

Takiko: You're married?!

Kina: And you don't know how to cook?!!

Kenshin: What's the big deal?

Kina: What if that wife of yours gets sick, then how would you live?

Kenshin: That hasn't ever crossed my mind...

_A/N: The women whisper to each other for a few seconds. Then they turn to Kenshin again._

Takiko: We've decided...

Kina: To teach you how to cook!

Kenshin: Oro? Why do you need to learn how to do women's work? Isn't it simple?

Takiko/Kina: (Angry glare)

Kenshin: Never mind! (nervous laugh) I'll learn how to cook now!


	7. The Angelic Wolf's Enchantment

**Chapter Seven: The Angelic Wolf's Enchantment**

_A/N: After a grueling day of Kenshin trying to learn household chores (a.k.a woman's work), the men came home, followed shortly by Kenjii and Aleena. When Kenjii and Aleena came into the dining area, Takiko and Kina nearly fell backwards at the sight. Kenjii was filthy! He was covered head to toe in mud, dirt, and straw was tangled in strands of his hair. Aleena was even worse! She was covered in so much dirt, grime, and filth; she seemed almost black in color. Her hair was knotted up and her hands were terrible! There was dry blood stuck to them, they were covered in blisters, cuts, and of course, dirt. Not to mention Kenjii and Aleena were both drenched with sweat._

Takiko: What did you two do!

Aleena: We were 'plowing'.

Kenshin: Aleena, what happened to your hands!

Kenjii: She wasn't using a plow...

Kenshin: She was using her bare hands!

Aleena: Yes.

All: ...

Kina: You've never gotten this dirty before, Kenjii!

Kenjii: I'm sorry...

Aleena: To Kenjii Why?

Kenjii: Because we're dirty!

Aleena: So?

Kenjii: Now we have to get clean!

Aleena: Oh! Is that all?

Kenjii: Huh?

_A/N: Aleena gets on all fours and starts to roll on the floor. After a minute or so she shakes herself and stands up. She wasn't any cleaner, but the strange thing was that she actually looked like a wolf when she did that!_

Aleena: Okay! I'm clean!

All: ...

Aleena: (sniffs the air) Oh boy! Food!

_A/N: Aleena runs to the table and begins to gobble up _all_ of the food. She finishes everything in less than a minute._

Aleena: (belches) That was good!

Kenshin: (smacks Aleena in the back of her head with a wooden spoon) Aleena! It took me all day to cook that!

Aleena: Owww... (rubs head)

Lynn: (giggles)

Kenshin: What's so funny?

Kenjii: (laughs) You're starting to sound like Mrs. Takiko!

Lynn: Well, that and you're wearing an apron!

Kenshin: (blushes) What's wrong with a guy doing household chores!

Takiko: Nothing at all Kenshin!

Kina: Don't listen to them! And that apron looks rather slimming on you!

_A/N: Everyone starts to laugh. Well, everyone but Kenshin. And also Aleena who has no idea what they're talking about._

Futa: (laughing hard) Really Takiko? I can think of about 200 reasons why guys don't do women's work!

Takiko: Hopefully none that you'll say in front of children.

Heike: Of course not! We'll just say 'fruitcake'!

Kenshin: HEY!

_A/N: They begin to laugh again._

Kina: I'm going to give Aleena a bath. Kenjii, you take one after her, okay?

Kenjii: Yes, Mom.

Kina: Come on Aleena.

Aleena: (follows)

_A/N: The others wait for Takiko to cook a new dinner. After fifteen minutes Kina and Aleena came out. The others are stunned at what they see. Aleena was totally different than before. Her hair was shiny and no longer had so many knots. Her skin was so white it was almost as if she was glowing. She wasn't wearing her tattered cloths anymore either, she was now wearing a white silk kimono. It was only after her face was cleaned up that you could see a straight scar on her right cheek._

All: (staring)

Kina: She cleans up pretty good, right?

Heike: You can actually tell she's Japanese now!

Takiko: (stops cooking) THAT'S the same girl who was rolling on the ground!

Aleena: (playing with her long sleeves)

Futa: (whining) Takiko! Is dinner ready yet?

Takiko: It's ready when I say it's ready!

Lynn: (sniffs the air) Is something burning?

Takiko: Oops! (runs into kitchen)

_A/N: Takiko comes back in with some partially burnt food. _

Takiko: (coughs) It's ready!

Futa: (sweat drop)

Aleena: Can I go outside?

Kina: Oh, I guess...

Kenshin: (stands up) I'll go with you.

Heike: Kenshin, don't you want to eat?

Kenshin: It's alright, I'm fine.

_A/N: Kenshin and Aleena go out into the backyard. There's a clear sky and the full moon along with the stars illuminates all of Japan. The wind caused the trees to make a light rustling sound. The crickets chirp their moonlight serenade._ _It was a beautiful night._

Kenshin: Aleena?

Aleena: Yes?

Kenshin: How did you get that scar on your cheek?

Aleena: What, this? I think I got it when you threw that (points to Kenshin's katana at his belt) at me.

Kenshin: I hit you!

Aleena: I should be thanking you! (laughs) Now I have a battle scar!

Kenshin: You surprise me sometimes...

_A/N: They both remain silent. Both of them starring into the night's sky. Kenshin snuck a quick glance at Aleena. She looked too beautiful to bare in that kimono! The wind made the loose fabric press against her curves as though she was teasing him. He blushed and quickly looked away. Not daring to look any longer._

Aleena: It feels so good to be outside again. I miss my home so much...

Kenshin: You do? Why haven't you tried to run off, then?

Aleena: If I run off, Papa could come here, thinking I'm still here. I know he's out there looking for me, but why hasn't he come yet? I love him so much, but it's like he's completely forgotten about me...

Kenshin: A-Aleena, sometimes bad things happen, and you can't do anything to make them go away-

Aleena: Has something bad happened to Papa!

Kenshin: Look, I-I didn't mean to-

Aleena: (growls) What did you do to him!

Kenshin: I-I hurt him... v-very badly...

Aleena: (looks him over carefully) Is that what you feel so guilty about?

_A/N: Kenshin wanted to tell the truth so badly, yet he still found himself lying to her._

Kenshin: Yes, (smiles) it's rather foolish I suppose, right?

Aleena: Yeah, but don't you worry about it! (smiles with pride) My papa can handle a few wounds!

_A/N: Kenshin finally begins to drift off to sleep after mentally scolding himself, when he feels something lean up against him. His eyes snap open and he turns around to see... Aleena... again..._

Kenshin: There's no way you've had another nightmare.

Aleena: I can't help it. That big room is so lonely at night.

Kenshin: It's a small room! Every room in this house is a small room!

Aleena: In my pack, we all sleep together, side-by-side!

Kenshin: But this isn't your pack!

Aleena: Fine; I'll go! But y'know, Kenshin... it's safer to sleep together...

Kenshin: Hm?

Aleena: ... if you sleep alone... in a big dark room like this...

Kenshin: I told you! It's a SMALL room!

Aleena: ... bad stuff could happen to you... (leaves room)

_A/N: That my friends is called foreshadowing! _

Kenshin: Bad stuff?

_A/N: Kenshin ignores Aleena's odd remark and drifts of to sleep. He's only been asleep for 10 minutes, but he already feels a bright light hit his face._

Kenshin: (moans) The Sun can't be out already... (opens one eye)

_A/N: The first thing Kenshin sees is a giant silver-black wolf with huge angelic wings on its back. Startled, he quickly sits up, noting that he is no longer in the room he fell asleep in. Instead, he is in what appears to be a grand throne room and sitting on the throne was the giant wolf (the throne much greater in size). The wolf was gigantic! It was larger than most houses! Kenshin barely stood up to the wolf's fore-paw!_

Kenshin: W-who are you!

The Wolf: (female voice) My name is Ajirou.

Kenshin: This is one strange dream...

Ajirou: I assure you, this is no dream.

Kenshin: W-why have you brought me here?

Ajirou: (sighs) I'm afraid you'll have to speak up. It's difficult to hear someone that's so small in my comparison...

Kenshin: WHY HAVE YOU BROUGHT ME HERE!

Ajirou: This isn't working... I suppose I'll have to shrink down into a more suitable height.

_A/N: Ajirou folds her wings up and shrinks down to about Akira's height, which is around twelve feet._

Ajirou: There, that's better!

Kenshin: Where am I?

Ajirou: In my palace. I watch over the forests of all wolves in the world from right here.

Kenshin: How's that?

Ajirou: We're well above a few thousand feet in the air.

Kenshin: Wha? But how?

Ajirou: Sorry! It's a secret.

_A/N: Kenshin stares at her in bewilderment. This whole thing is making no sense to him. He couldn't help but feel uneasy about carrying a conversation with a wolf creature such as this._

Ajirou: You seem apprehensive. Does this form not suit to your liking?

Kenshin: No, it's just... I mean... well...

Ajirou: I see.

_A/N: Ajirou folds up her wings once more and this time she turns into a beautiful woman. She had long silver-white hair and wore a pure white dress. Her skin, clean and white as snow. She still had wolf ears atop her head, sharp nails that resembled claws, fangs, and a wolf tail. She had a crown of olive leaves on her head as well. Her face seemed exactly like Aleena's, the same blue eyes and profile. She even had the same body shape as Aleena, only a bit more mature and developed._

Ajirou: Is this better?

Kenshin: You look a lot like someone I know.

Ajirou: You're talking of Aleena, correct?

Kenshin: You know about her?

Ajirou: Kenshin, all the wolves know of her. She's the human that by all means should be dead.

Kenshin: Why's that?

Ajirou: Aleena was born of a human family, but they all died, except for a brother that may have survived. She was adopted into a wolf family, not just _a _wolf family, but _Akira's_ family. As you already know, he loathes humans. He should've killed her as an infant, but he kept her alive. In the end, she became his most treasured and favored offspring. Akira was a good wolf.

Kenshin: (thinking) Does she know I killed him?

Ajirou: My kingdom is shrinking day by day. At the same time, more and more humans move in. I can make a prognosis, that by the early 20th century, there will be no more wolves left in Japan. I can tell, because the strongest wolf left has been killed by you, Kenshin.

Kenshin: What is it you want with me?

Ajirou: Is that all you can say?

Kenshin: Look, I'm sorry.

Ajirou: You don't mean it.

Kenshin: It isn't my fault! Akira, he-

Ajirou: So you're saying that you accidentally killed him? That's difficult to comprehend.

Kenshin: Akira went wild and turned himself into a demon! What did you expect me to do! Just stand there and let him kill me!

Ajirou: You have nothing to be guilty of. So why do you feel it?

Kenshin: What did you say?

_A/N: Without warning, Ajirou transforms into the 12 foot tall wolf with angel wings again. The wings were folded and Kenshin noticed something stirring from within them._

Kenshin: Forgive me if I am not justified by what I ask, (looking intently at Ajirou's wings) but I see something strange coming from your wings.

Ajirou: Look here.

_A/N: From the foldings of its wings came two children. They were wretched, dismal, frightful, hideous, and miserable. They knelt down at Ajirou's paws, and clung upon the outside of her wings._

Ajirou: Human, look here!

_A/N: They were a boy and a girl. Yellow, meager, ragged, scowling, wolfish; but exhausted, too, in there humbleness. Where graceful youth should have filled there features out, and touched them with its innocence, a stale and shriveled hand, like one of an old, ugly, elder, had pinched, and twisted them, and pulled their skin to shreds. Where angles might have sat, demons lurked, and glared out menacing. No change, no withdrawal, no protection of humanity, in any grade, through all the mysteries of wonderful creation, has monsters been half so horrible and dreaded. Kenshin stared back, aghast at what he saw. Having them shown to him in this way, he tried to say they were fine children, but the words blocked themselves, instead of participating in a lie of this enormous size. _

Kenshin: Ajirou, are they yours? (Kenshin could say no more)

Ajirou: They are Man's looking down upon them and they cling to me. This boy is Ignorance. The girl is Want. Beware them both, and all of there extent, but most of all beware this boy, for on his forehead, I see the word **DOOM** carved into his flesh, unless the writing is erased. Avoid it! stretches out her wing towards Japan

_A/N: The two children suddenly deteriorate into shadows. The darkness spreads around the room, all corners, now everywhere but the throne itself. Kenshin was being swallowed up by it. He couldn't breathe, his senses were nullified. _

Kenshin: A-Ajirou! Help me!

Ajirou: You have to help yourself.

_A/N: For the first time in Kenshin's life he was afraid. He had seen many paintings and artworks depicting Hell as a place with fire and searing heat, but Kenshin figured that if Hell really did exist, it would be eternal darkness. Kenshin was swallowed up. _


	8. Realization! The Samurai Wolf!

**Chapter Eight: Realization! The Samurai Wolf!**

_A/N: Kenshin's mouth was dry. His tongue hung out and he was panting. He was back on the futon, but his body was so numb that it hurt to blink. Not that he could even tell if his eyes were open or not, for everything around him seemed dark. He heard something outside. It was faint, but he could hear footsteps. It wasn't coming from the hall, but outdoors. He smelt something as well; it was fire! Kenshin forced himself off the futon, but could only manage to crawl. He could now hear quick, sharp footsteps coming from the hall. Lynn opened the door, carrying a lantern._

Lynn: Kenshin! Kenshin wake up! The sho- (gasps)

Kenshin: What? What's wrong?

_A/N: Kenshin's voice was odd. He was talking, but all that seemed to come out were growls. Lynn was staring at him petrified._

Kenshin: Lynn, what is it?

_A/N: Again, all that seemed to leave Kenshin's mouth were growls._

Lynn: (whispers) W-wolf... (eyes wide and fearful)

Kenshin: Wolf? What are you talking about?

_A/N: Kenshin crawled closer to Lynn; she stepped back, fearing for her life._

Lynn: G-get back!

Kenshin: Lynn?

Lynn: I said stay away!

Kenshin: Why are you afraid?

Lynn: STOP!

_A/N: Lynn threw the lantern at him. It hit him and burned him. He groaned, but it sounded more like a whine. Some sparks from the lantern popped into the air and burned Kenshin in a strange area. It was at his behind, but it burned something passed it, like an extended body part on his tail bone. It seemed like... a tail? Kenshin turned his head and saw a wolf tail behind him. He turned and saw that the sparks also hit the shoji walls, causing a fire to spread quickly throughout the room. Kenshin thought fast and grabbed Lynn's sleeve in his jaws, trying to lead her away from the blazing inferno. Lynn was persistent at first, but let the wolf drag her out. Kenshin looked at his surroundings. Most of the village was burning! Kenshin sensed something that wasn't right. He looked around and saw them. Shogun! Kenshin let out a low growl, but stopped when he felt something tear from his fangs. It was Lynn, and she was scared._

Kenshin: Lynn, I'm not going to hurt you.

Lynn: (slowly steps closer to Kenshin) Why did you help me, boy? (stretches out her hand and pets his head)

Kenshin: Lynn, what's going on? Why are shogun here! And where's the rest of your family?

Lynn: (smiles and continues petting him) You're a good boy aren't you?

Kenshin: What's the use? She can't understand a word I'm saying...

Lynn: (sees something in front of her and gasps) Oh no! The oxen! (runs off)

Kenshin: Lynn? Lynn! Where are you- (sees Lynn run into a burning stable) Lynn! Get back here! (runs after her)

_A/N: Kenshin entered the burning stable. He heard... voices? It sounded like an elderly man and woman, and about two other younger men and women. Kenshin peered through the smoke and saw that it was oxen! They were speaking! Lynn led the oxen out and many of them sounded relieved._

Old Male Ox: Phew! I thought I was a goner!

Younger Male Ox: You lucked out, old man. Looks like you get to see the light of yet another day!

Old Male Ox: Are you callin' me old!

Young Male Ox: Well, if the horseshoe fits.

Old Male Ox: Say that again, ya calf!

Young Male Ox: If the horseshoe fits!

Old Male Ox: (snorts) I'm goin' Spanish Bullfighter on your ass!

Old Female Ox: Honey, what are you doing?

Old Male Ox: He called me old!

Old Female Ox: But you _are _old.

Other Oxen: (laugh)

Old Male Ox: My own mate doesn't stick up for me...

Kenshin: Err... excuse me, but I was wondering if you could tell me-

Oxen: AHHH! WOLF!

_A/N: The oxen start kicking up dust and trampling the ground. Kenshin is nearly killed under there hooves!_

Kenshin: Guys! Stop! I'm not going to eat you!

_A/N: All the oxen stop, except for the old male who is still screaming..._

Kenshin: (clamps the old male ox's nose ring in his jaws)

Old Male Ox: AHHH! I've been caught! Oh woe is me! My life is flashing before my very eyes! Did I ever know a sheepish lion named Lambert?

Oxen and Kenshin: (sweat drop)

Old Male Ox: If you're going to eat me, will you spare my face?

Oxen and Kenshin: (still sweat dropping)

Old Male Ox: Kill me quick please! I'm not very good with pain!

Kenshin: I'm not going to kill you!

Old Male Ox: I see a light- wait- you're not?

Kenshin: I'm not. Now I'm gonna let you go, and your not going to scream, got it?

Old Male Ox: Okiedokie hokiepokey!

Kenshin: (lets go)

Old Male Ox: (screams like an idiot)

Kenshin: (grabs him again)

Lynn: (whacks Kenshin on the butt) Bad boy! No eating the oxen!

Kenshin: (lets go)

_A/N: Lynn walks down a hidden path, making sure that the oxen and Kenshin follow._

Kenshin: Ow... that really hurt...

Old Male Ox: That's what you deserve, dog!

Kenshin: I'm not a dog!

Old Male Ox: Oh right, wolf...

Kenshin: I'm not a wolf either!

Young Female Ox: Hm? Then what are you?

Old Female Ox: He's much too big to be a fox!

Young Male Ox: Maybe he's a jackal.

Young Female Ox: Now way! Jackals are much more ugly!

Old Male Ox: I think he's a Tasmanian wolf!

Young Female Ox: Aren't they extinct?

Old Male Ox: Really! No one tells me anything anymore!

Kenshin: I'm a human!

Oxen: ...

Kenshin: What?

Oxen: Yeah... sure...

_A/N: They enter a clearing where there's a river. Behind them is the burning village; in front of them is the entrance to a forest. As Lynn led the oxen into the river to drink, Takiko and Kina ran up to her._

Kina: Lynn, (hugs her) we were so worried!

Takiko: Lynn! I don't want you ever running of like that again!

Lynn: But-

Takiko: There's no excuse! (crying)

Lynn: Mommy? Are you crying?

Kenshin: (thinking) Oh boy! If Takiko's emotionally unstable right now, then things must be bad!

Kina: (looks around frantically) Lynn, where's Kenjii!

Lynn: I thought he was with you!

Takiko: No, he ran off right after you did!

Kina: Oh no! Kenjii! (runs into the village)

Takiko: Kina! Wait! Stay here Lynn.

Lynn: Please Mommy; I want to help find Kenjii! If something happened to him, I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if I didn't at least try to find him!

Takiko: Fine...

Lynn: Thank you! (pets Kenshin) Look after the oxen, ok?

_A/N: They both go after Kina, leaving Kenshin with the oxen._

Kenshin: Great! Now I'm stuck playing guard dog for a bunch of idiotic oxen...

Oxen: We're not idiots!

Young Male Ox: Only gramps here is an idiot!

Old Male Ox: HEY!

Old Female Ox: Just be quiet and drink, honey.

Oxen: (continue drinking)

Kenshin: How can you just drink at a time like this!

Oxen: (ignore him)

Kenshin: Well at least that weird smell's gone.

Old Female Ox: You mean the smoke?

Kenshin: No, it was different...

Old Male Ox: You never really do get used to the stench of human.

Kenshin: That's what I smelt?

Young Male Ox: Did it smell like dirt and wet fur?

Kenshin: Yeah! Yeah it did!

Oxen: Human.

_A/N: Many screams are coming from the village now._

Kenshin: I can't just lay here and listen to this! I'm leaving!

Old Male Ox: You won't last three seconds out there, pup. Them humans will kill ya in no time with them sharp rock sticks of theirs.

Kenshin: You mean their swords? Nah! Those shogun aren't that tough! (runs into village)


	9. Destruction

**Chapter Nine: Death and Renaissance**

_A/N: The smoke was thick. It seemed to engulf the small village within its hazy smog. The only thing that Kenshin could see besides smoke was the fire. It burned the villager's meager homes and shops to the ground. Fire is a very cruel being. It lives to cause destruction. It can not create anything whatsoever. All it can do is burn and burn until nothing is left but ashes. Kenshin's now extremely sensitive nose was nullified by the intense aroma of smog. He still managed to pick up the familiar trace of the humans he was living with for the past few days, though. He set off in the direction of their scent. It wasn't long before Kenshin caught up to Kina, Takiko, and Lynn. He followed them without being noticed._

Kina: (looks up ahead and smiles with tears of joy) Kenjii!

Lynn: Heike and Daddy too!

Takiko: We finally found them!

_A/N: The women's happiness would soon be cut short. As the figures became clearer, they could see that both Heike and Futa were terribly injured, the shogun, looming over them. Kenjii was standing off to the side also injured. Just the sight of the shogun caused a deep rumble to swell in Kenshin's throat._

Futa: (out of breath) W-why are you doing this? What has our village done to deserve this!

Shoguns: (smirk)

Shogun #1: We're just rightfully taking back what those rebels that call themselves the imperialists stole from us.

Heike: You mean our village!

Shogun #2: Bingo.

Shogun #3: It's nothing personal. It's just routine.

Kenjii: (screaming bloody murder) YOU CALL BURNING VILLAGES AND KILLING INNOCENT PEOPLE_ ROUTINE_!

_A/N: Though Kenjii's words were quite brave, his expression was anything but courageous. He was trembling with fear and was struggling to hold back tears of utter terror. All and all, the boy was quite pathetic. _

Shogun #2: Insolent whelp! (kicks Kenjii in the chest) You should learn to hold your tongue in a warrior's presence.

Kenjii: (face down in the dirt) I would... but I see no warriors at the moment...

Shogun #2: What!

Shogun #3: Why you... (draws sword and holds it high preparing to strike the fallen boy)

_A/N: It all seemed to happen in slow motion. The sheer look of horror on everyone's face, Heike trying to get up but failing to do so, Futa running towards Kenjii, all seemed to paint an image in what would be in some chaotic portrait. What happened next was awe inspiring. Futa succeeding in forcing Kenjii out of the way, substituting his own arm to feed the blade of the shogun's sword. It plummeted into his shoulder, past the muscles, bones, and tendons, digging into the very earth itself. It was a moment of abnormally long stillness. Kenshin felt something watching him from behind, and whirled around to see a smiling Aleena._

Aleena: Yo!

Kenshin: Uhh... hi?

Aleena: I knew a picked up the scent of another wolf! You must be a scout that my father sent to rescue me, right? Well then, no time to waste, let's go!

Kenshin: Wait! What about Futa and the others? They're in danger!

Aleena: Wow! You can remember human names! You must be one of my father's best scouts! C'mon we have to go now, before dawn.

_A/N: Aleena began to run off._

Kenshin: Stop! Didn't you here me!

Aleena: (stops) Why are we stopping?

Kenshin: Your human family needs you! Don't they mean anything to you?

Aleena: (silent for a moment) Like I said, why are we stopping?

Kenshin: (shocked) What? You're willing to throw away a perfectly good human life! You'd have a mother and father and little brother...

Aleena: I have those already. Besides, they're just humans.

Kenshin: What do you mean 'just humans'?

Aleena: Humans can't compete with your_ real_ family. You can only love them like pets.

_A/N: These last few words hurt Kenshin most of all..._

Kenshin: Kenjii was right... you _are_ a law against nature!

Aleena: Huh?

Kenshin: You can run away! I'm going to help them!

_A/N: Kenshin turned to charge head-on into the Shogun, but saw in horror Kenjii with a sword through his middle being held up in the air by a Shogun. Aleena saw it too. Her usual blasé gaze was now vexed._

Aleena: Kenjii...

Shogun #3: I'd like all you villagers to realize the extent of the mighty Shoguns' mercy towards imperialists by witnessing this child's corpse!

_A/N: In a flash the shogun's arm was ripped off. The shogun blinked a few times in shock and finally he felt a jolt of pain surge through his body. He began to roll on the dirt in pain. Everyone looked to see what had happened and they see Kenshin clasping the arm in his jaws and Aleena holding Kenjii's broken body. Kenshin dropped the arm with a thud, blood stained on his white fangs. Blood tasted strange to Kenshin. It tasted a bit metallic and sweet (if possible). The smell of it was indescribable. Kenshin felt a bit uneasy, what with the scent forcing itself into his sensitive nose, he began to have a light headache. He noticed Aleena stepping forward with Kenjii's body. She laid him on the ground in front of Kina. Kina sank to her knees, worn down and sobbing. No words can possibly describe the tears. Heike, extraordinarily, rose to his feet, furious. He charged to the shogun, steaming mad._

Heike: YOU BASTARDS!

_A/N: Heike delivered a killer right-hook to one of the shogun. The unexpected blow caused him to stumble back, but he regained his footing and countered with a deadly uppercut that forced Heike flat on his back. The shogun drove his foot into Heike's diaphragm in an attempt to suffocate him. Kenshin tackled the shogun down, and began to clamp down on his neck. Blood sprayed into Kenshin's powerful jaws. When it ceased, so did his fierce grip... and the shogun's murderous life. The other shoguns were bewildered._

Shogun #4: I didn't know these villagers had mad wolves!

Shogun #1: That wolf ain't mad! That thing's possessed!

Shogun #5: Yeah, you're probably right. He came here with _her_, that devilish girl that runs with wolves.

Shogun #4: M-maybe it'd be best to retreat...

Shogun #1: No way! We're shogun for god's sake! We can dish out anything Heaven or Hell throws at us, including some bitch and her pet!

_A/N: Had Aleena been listening to the conversation, the shogun wouldn't be standing at that moment. But no, Aleena was watching the three human females crying. Wolves don't cry. Since Aleena had never known tears, she had never shed them. She had heard tales about rivers flowing from human eyes, but had never really thought of such nonsense to be true. Seeing the sight now was quite amazing in her perspective. Millions of questions were arousing in her mind, such as, 'Is the water drinkable?', 'If so, then can I control it so that the pack won't have to worry about a water supply?', 'Does it hurt?', and 'Is it hard to make the water flow out of eyes?'_

Shogun #5: So what now?

Shogun #1: We take care of the women, including the wolf girl, first.

Shogun #4: B-but how?

Shogun #1: Send in Gurro.

Shogun: GURRO!

_A/N: From a dark, shadowy area of the destroyed village comes a giant 9 foot tall minimum Goliath! Slung over his shoulder is a wooden club. His body is protected by iron thick armor. His muscles seem to be as hard as stone. As he slowly made his way to his victims he seemed like something from a fairytale. Kenshin got in his way, though as Gurro came closer, Kenshin felt his ears lower, his tail fall between his legs, and a whimper escaped his throat. Gurro stepped over him, as though Kenshin wasn't worth his time. He readied his club to strike his unknowing victims. _

Kenshin: Aleena! Look out!

_A/N: Aleena turned her head around to see. Kenshin ran in front of Gurro and leaped to strike. Kenshin had underestimated him. Despite Gurro's heavy stature, he was swift. Kenshin was sent flying. Aleena stood up and growled at Gurro. Aleena saw Takiko and Lynn get out of Gurro's attack range, but Aleena could also see that Kina had no intention of letting her son's body be crushed under the monster's club. Aleena saw the club swooping down towards them._

Aleena: Kina get down!

_A/N: Kina ducked and closed her eyes tightly. She screamed at the sound of the club flying through the air and hitting something. Hard! Kina slowly opened them and was horrified by what she saw. Aleena had taken the full force of the blow. She was lying on top of Kina, using only her elbows and forearms to stop Kina from being crushed. Gurro was still firmly pushing his club against Aleena's small body. Kina was amazed at Aleena's endurance and strength. But it was her eyes that Kina was starring into. Her eyes were so blue, but they had no child-like sparkle in them. They had no anger, sorrow, or happiness inside. Only worthlessness. Kina could see that the only thing Aleena had ever known was that she was useless. Kina had to divert her gaze what she saw made her feel guilty. Kenjii was off to the right and out of harm's way. Kina had put both herself and Aleena's life in danger over nothing. Kina began to cry again. She noticed Heike running to her side._

Heike: (lifts up Kenjii) I have Kenjii. Now let's go.

Kina: ...

Heike: Kina come on!

Kina: I-I'm sorry... but I... can't...

Heike: What? Why!

Kina: If I crawl out from under here, then Aleena will let herself die! I can't... I _won't _let that happen!

Heike: Kina! You'll just end up killing her and yourself!

Kina: I'd rather die than just abandon her!

_A/N: Kenshin, whom had regained consciousness a few seconds ago began to chuckle._

Aleena: What's... so... funny?

Kenshin: Kina just said that she'd rather die than abandon you.

Aleena: Your... point is?

Kenshin: Only a few minutes ago, you were about to abandon _her_.

Aleena: ...

Kenshin: What made you risk your life for her?

Aleena: I... care about her...

Kenshin: So why desert her?

Aleena: Because I care... about her...

Kenshin: Ahhhh... so you don't like to care about humans, eh?

Aleena: Yeah... see where it's... gotten me...

Kenshin: So what now?

Aleena: I'm still... thinking...

Kenshin: You don't have a plan!

Aleena: Does it _look_ like I have a plan?

Kenshin: Leave it to me!

_A/N: Kenshin leapt up and sank his teeth into Gurro's arm. He was able to get passed the armor, but his flesh was tough! Kenshin couldn't even draw blood! Gurro shook him off. Kenshin landed on his feet and tried again, this time it was his wrist that was his target. Gurro yelped in pain and threw Kenshin into the sky. He then hit him like a baseball player with his club, releasing Aleena and Kina. Kenshin blacked out before he even hit the ground. _

Aleena: Monster!

_A/N: Aleena rushed into the battle. Gurro aimed for Aleena and heavily pulverized the earth with his club, Aleena hurdled up and out of the way, kicking Gurro twice in the chin and once with a brutal sidekick to his belly. The blow sent him airborne into a burning building. The remaining shogun were stunned._

Shogun #4: They killed Gurro...

Shogun #1: Retreat!

_A/N: The shogun did just that._

Aleena: COWARDS!

_A/N: A rumbling is heard from the building behind Aleena. It's the same building Gurro was in. Aleena slowly turned around and saw him. On fire, but still alive. He grabbed a piece of the roof of the building, his new weapon. He swung._

Gurro: DIE!

Aleena: Yow!

_A/N: Aleena dodged, but the attack still singed her. She didn't have much time to recuperate, seeing as Gurro wasn't slowing down. Aleena tried desperately to find an opening, but to no avail. Then it happened. She was backed into a corner with Gurro's club descending upon her. Kina ran in front of Aleena to protect her. Aleena had only a millisecond to react; she knocked her down and they both meandered out of the club's path. When they both came to a rest Aleena whirled to see the entire building collapse under the magnitude of Gurro's power. She shuddered and then turned to throw Kina a detesting glare. _

Aleena: Don't you _ever_ try that again!

Kina: I-I was just trying to help-

Aleena: Help? You can help me by staying out of my way!

Kina: B-but-

Aleena: I don't want your help, nor do I need it!

Kina: (weakly) I'm sorry...

_A/N: The club came their way a second time. Aleena hoisted up Kina and dodged._

Kina: (wipes tears from eyes)

Aleena: ...I'm not mad at you ok. I'm just-

_A/N: Gurro wasn't giving them a break Aleena had to dodge three more times until they finally had time to breathe._

Aleena: (growling) I'm just frustrated! I can't find an opening with this guy!

Kina: (looks up and smiles) Takiko! Lynn!

_A/N: Takiko and her daughter are standing on the roof holding many cannon balls and fireworks/gunpowder in their hands. _

Heike: (gawks at the ammunition) Wait! Lemme get on the roof before you fire!

Kina: Heike's right; we had better get up there as well.

Aleena: Hmm? Why?

Kina: Because they have cannon balls!

Aleena: What're those?

Takiko: This! (throws cannon ball that lands a few yards away)

_A/N: the cannon ball explodes into a huge inferno with a bang! _

Aleena: (shocked) T-that little th-thing made thunder!

Kina: Which is why we'd better get a move on!

_A/N: Aleena leaps onto the roof and places Kina on it. She turns to watch the two fire when she sees Kenshin still down there comatose. She jumps down and sprints over to him as the cannon balls explode. The group on the roof nervously watch and wait for the smoke to clear. Before it does, however, Aleena leaps back onto the roof with Kenshin safely in her arms. As more firearms begin to explode the more and more bright they are until finally one engulfs the entire village in a white-bright light for a few seconds. When everyone's eyes come back into focus, they see the village nearly obliterated, but they also see Aleena whom was peacefully getting a well disserved sleep. _


End file.
